


Art appreciation

by CuteFishy



Series: Hungary Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art appreciation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: Just two dudes appreciating some art





	Art appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> another piece for my best friends protfolio - I have no idea anymore what it was supposed to be about

„I like this one“

„So do I“, replied the soft baritone voice of his friend, “well, shall we purchase it then?”

Richard couldn’t help but snort in disbelieve.

“And here I thought you held no interest in anything even remotely related to art. What prompted this sudden change?”

Fond eyes came to rest on his form as Henry turned to face him. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips and there was an unmistakable mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“What can I say? There's food as well as coffee on it. Never mind the roses. Besides it somehow reminds me of my mother”, the uncharacteristically soft and low sound of his friends voice surprised him. He knew that Henry’s family used to live in Hungary – some distant relatives still did - but he never quite got it out of him why they had left. Sure Austria wasn't a bad place to settle down either, it's just that he couldn’t imagine what it must be like to leave your home country for a completely unknown one. Uncomfortable silence stretched on and Richard found himself at a loss of what to say. Instead of trying to come up with a replay he turned back to the picture to study it some more.

Indeed those flowers were actually really pretty.


End file.
